


no use crying over busted jelly jars

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, midnight snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy wakes up in the middle of the night craving a snack, so she sneaks out into Jim's kitchen to make one.





	no use crying over busted jelly jars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> For HKThauer, who I hope is feeling lots better now! <3

Darcy slipped out from the bed, immediately missing the warmth of the sheets and of her boyfriend’s cuddles.

Jim was still curled up in a sideways position, his arm crooked up over the pillow to give her headroom. Except she wasn’t there anymore, she was tiptoeing out to the kitchen to rustle up some grub at three in the a.m.

A PB & J sounded perfect and was easy enough that she wouldn't have to turn on the oven or nuke anything in the microwave either.

She wasn’t as familiar with Jim’s kitchen as she was with her own, but peanut butter, bread, and jelly were pretty common staples. There were only a couple of places they could actually be.

She found the peanut butter in the cabinet beside the stove. Jim’s brand was Jif, which was hilarious for some reason. But he was a crunchy peanut butter man and that suited her just fine. 

The bread was in the bread box, a no brainer. It was the jelly that posed some problems.

Mostly because Jim’s fridge was a tad more full than she’d been expecting. He had actual facts leftovers in here, which was something she thought she’d seen the last of in college. She hadn’t even been entirely sure these super dudes were capable of leaving leftovers if the sad state of the pies she made them was any indication.

But apparently, Jim liked to meal plan. And to save his dinner leftovers for later. So his fridge was full of those black meal planning containers. And she had to move quite a few of them around to find the jelly, which was tucked way in the back of the second shelf.

She juggled containers and grabbed the jelly, only to lose her grip on it and send it flying to the ground in a splat/crash of broken glass and smashed jelly.

The red goo oozed out of the broken jar and onto his pristine white floor.

“Oh crapnuggets…” she swore under her breath.

She wasn’t mad so much as she was annoyed. But sometimes they went hand in hand. Darcy slid the containers back into the fridge as her shoulders began to shake and surprisingly, she laughed.

Laughed out loud.

Laughed  _ too _ loud, if Jim’s reaction was worth any consideration. 

She was only about five seconds into Guffaw Fest 2019 when he darted from his bedroom with a crazed expression on his face, looking very much like he expected MODOK itself to float down from the ceiling and blast the both of them into very small smithereens.

“Darce?” he murmured, glancing around the room.

She understood. She totally did.

It was difficult to be awoken from a deep and dreamless sleep by your new girlfriend cackling maniacally in the kitchen at a busted jelly jar and its raspberry contents.

“I’m sorry,” she said, gasping a little for breath. “I was just going to make a sandwich, and I broke your jelly jar.  And subsequently ruined the jelly. It’s not funny, but I  _ am _ weird, so I’m not surprised that I’m laughing.”

“Thought you were crying,” Jim said with a short chuckle. “Then I was glad you weren’t. Now I’m just… sort of wondering why?”

Darcy shrugged and turned around, gingerly stepping around the broken glass and reaching for a paper towel.

“I’ll get it,” Jim assured her, reaching out for her hand instead.

“You sure?” She asked, pointing to the paper towels. “I’m right here.”

He moved across the floor, his prosthetics whirring slightly as he reached her, grasping her hand before scooping her up to place her on the stool. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to her nose. “Besides. Even if you did clean it up, I’m the only one who knows where the new jar of jelly is.”

“I mean, if its’ raspberry, I’ll pass,” Darcy said with a laugh. “The seeds make stuff taste weird.”

“It’s blueberry.”

Without missing a beat, Darcy made a smooth transition from her steadfast refusal to her glowing acceptance. “Jim, you are the best boyfriend of ever for keeping me safe from the glass. Thank you, oh beautiful one.” She draped both arms around his shoulders and leaned in for a full-on kiss.

“Damn straight, I’m the best boyfriend ever. I also make the best PB & J’s.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just peanut butter, jelly, and bread, so everyone makes the best ones.” 

Jim shook his head. “Nah. You’ve never had one of mine, and we’re about to rectify that injustice right now.”

“Yeah, okay, Jim. We’ll see.” 

“We will,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
